Dr. Campbell
Mr. Campbell is the husband of Mrs. Campbell and the father of Lori Campbell. He lived in Springwood, Ohio where he worked in the medical profession. It is unclear whether Mister Campbell was a general physician, or if he may have had a degree in psychiatry. Whatever the case, Campbell began working as a consultant at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in nearby Westin Hills. He was played by Tom Butler. Role of the Flim In 1999, Mrs. Campbell was asleep in her bedroom when she was attacked by the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. Her husband rushed into the bedroom armed with a butcher knife hoping to save her, but was unable to defeat Krueger. Lori's boyfriend, Will Rollins had sneaked into the house to see Lori and came upon their parents' bedroom. He believed that he had witnessed Mister Campbell murdering his wife. There was no way that Campbell would be able to convince Rollins of the truth. To safeguard himself as well as his daughter, Doctor Campbell had Will committed to Westin Hills. From that point onward, Doctor Campbell was part of a city-wide conspiracy to protect the children of Springwood. Working with local law-enforcement as well as the administrative staff of Westin Hills, Doctor Campbell sought to remove the memory of Freddy Krueger from the minds of the populace. It was believed that so long as nobody remembered him, then he would not hold any power over them. To this end, Doctor Campbell prescribed doses of Hypnocil to every patient whom he even suspected was suffering nightmares involving Krueger, including Will Rollins. Campbell also made sure that Rollins and the other patients had absolutely no contact with the outside world. For four years, this tactic worked and Freddy Krueger's essence remained dormant. However, when Will and his friend Mark Davis saw a news report of a murder committed by a killer known as Jason Voorhees, they decided to break out of Westin Hills. Will and Mark spread the word about Krueger and the presence of Voorhees spiked the general fear of the townsfolk. Both of these elements enabled Krueger's power to grow until he could once again invade the dreams of his victims. When Lori begins to not sleep because of the nightmares, he drugs her orange juice with Hypnocil, but she doesn't drink it because Freddy scares her when she falls asleep and she decides to head to school. Later, he spots Will Rollins and Lori in a van and orders her to leave. Dr. Campbell threatens to have Will re-admitted to Westin Hills and strangles him before Lori runs off. At home, he indirectly reveals knowing about Will being in Westin Hills the entire time to Lori and reassures her that her mother died in a car accident. Lori runs up to her room and he gives chase, but she escapes from her bedroom window. Freddy also appears as Dr. Campbell when Lori falls asleep while the group discusses what to do about Freddy and Jason Voorhees where he attempts to kiss her before turning back into Freddy. This dream helps Lori realize that she can pull Freddy out of the dream world, when a piece of Freddy's ear that she pulled out of the dream is still in her hand after she is woken up. Other Wikis * * * ** Category:Fathers Category:Unknown fate Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Doctors Category:Living characters Category:Related to Hero Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Adults